Mythical Creature Mission
by Adventures of me
Summary: When the Wild Kratts are set to Japan, Aviva is warped through a portal and is trapped in Witch World, no thanks to Zach and a certain Warlock. Can the Wild Kratts find her in time?
1. Mythical A Live action prologue

**A MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Live Action Intro

Chris Kratt: He-ey! Were here wondering about is there mythical creatures around the world!

Martin Kratt: "Heeey! It's us, in the UK, Scottland, yes, the Kratt Brothers, I'm Martin,"

Chris: And I'm Chris! And were on the hunt on search for the Mythical creatures like, Hydras, trolls ogres, mermaids, werewolves, loch ness monsters,"

Martin: "Oh yeah, unicorns, pegasi, yetis and of course dragons!"

Chris: "and dozens of others! Dragons, for one, can destroy buildings and have have fierce fire breath, they also hoard jewels and can fly with their cool bat-like wings! And Strong T-devil like teeth.

Martin: And it's been said that if a wolf bites you you'll get turned into a werewolf by full moonlight! Werewolves, are just like wolves! Meat eaters! And are very fierce too! Eek!

Chris: And the Manticore, much like a lion, carnivorious and with the same creature power! But with wings, A lizard tail and Ibex horns!

Martin: "And Griffins—lion eagle hybrids, leprechauns—from Irish folklore and pixies and fairies!"

Chris: "Yeah, and a lot of them are originated from here in Europe, in the Middle ages, and they've become popular and famous! There are such creatures, like, the Komodo Dragon, the Gila monster,

and the Basilisk Lizard, named after the creature the Basilisk, or Cockatrice a chicken snake halved creature, which can—yipe—cause DEATH in one single glance! Don't wanna study that.

Martin: But how can we study the rest of these mythical and magical creatures, Hey bro, are ya thinking what I'm thinking?"

Chris: "Oh yeah, Imagine if we could go on a quest on a mission with these fictitious creatures!"

Martin: "Imagine if we could study their cool creature powers!"

Chris and Martin: "WHAT IF!"

( The boys turn into cartoon characters and run off)


	2. Mythical Chapter 1

**MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Morning on the Tortuga HQthe Wild Kratts mobile home base. The Kratt Brothers Martin and Chris were just waking up from a good night's sleep. But not the mobile headquarters's pilot Jimmy Z.

"Morning Bro," Said Martin Kratt.

"Morning dude," Said Chris Kratt, Martin's younger brother. "I'm all ready for creature adventuring—right after breakfast!"

"Yeah, but we have to wake Jimmy!" Said Martin. "He's the cook. Alongside Aviva and Koki."

The Kratt Bros. crept up to Jimmy's hammock in the main room where all the wild Kratts crew slept in hammocks and/or sleeping bags on a tree planted in the room. Chris sneakingly took Jimmy's controller, while Jimmy was sleeping!

"Oh Jimmy… your controller is missing!" Said Martin, knowing nothing else can wake JZ up, hence he's a heavy sleeper.

"MY CONTROLLER!?" Jimmy wailed waking up startled, "Don't worry, your pal's coming!"

Chris gave Jimmy's controller back to him.

"Uh, Here you go, found it!" Said Chris.

"Oh, thank you!" Said JZ.

"Ayiayiayi! What's going on?" Said Aviva Corcovado, Latina inventor and head engineer of the Wild Kratts crew, waking up startled.

"Yeah BOYS, what's all the ruckus?" Said Koki, Aviva's African-American assistant and the team's computer expert.

"It's Morning, sillies!" Cheered Chris.

"Yeah, it's time to make breakfast!" Martin cheered along.

the tired Aviva and Koki grunted as they reluctantly made breakfast with a perked up Jimmy.

After breakfast, the crew—especially Chris and Martin—were energized.

"All right Gang, I feel energized for creature Adventuring," Said Chris.

"Oh, you and me both bro!" Said Martin.

"According to my schedule on my creature pod, were set for Japan!" Said Koki studying her coordinates on her creature pod.

"Ooh home of ANIME?" Jimmy gushed.

Everyone else exchanged him with confused looks.

"Just fly this ship, JZ," Aviva sighed, "I promise, we'll look at an anime convention AFTER this mission."

"Thank you!" Jimmy sighed in relief, as he hopped into the cockpit and started the ship with everyone else following.

"I Can't wait to study the Japanese creatures" Gushed Martin.

"Me neither Martin," Said Chris, "I'm all excited."

"Dudes, while you enjoy your ride I'm gonna get my Mobile invention kit!" Said Aviva running back to the Main room. "Almost forgot it."

"Gotcha!" Said Chris.

As Aviva dashed to her inventing station, the inventor was ready to get her Mobile Invention Kit, until suddenly a portal out of nowhere, next to her, sucked her in!

"Aaaah!" She cried as there was no way out. But her teammates couldn't hear her.


	3. Mythical Chapter 2

**MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Chapter 2

As the Wild Kratts, finally reached Japan, the Bros were excited.

"Eee! Japan we're here!" Said Chris, coming our of the Tortuga with Martin.

"You mean, we're there yet!" Said Martin.

"Heh, very funny, Bro!" Chris said smiling!

"I'm raring to check out Japanese wild life!"

"Then, LET'S GO!"

"Hey, what gives?" Complained Koki, "Aviva's always on time and makes promises what's keeping her. My boss never plays hide-and-seek at these times!"

"Now that you mention it yeah," Said Martin. "We were so focused on creature adventuring, we lost track!"

"Something might be wrong here," Said Chris, "We've gotta find Aviva! Let's split up."

"And if it gets bad I'll wake up Jimmy, he's sleeping I believe. We need our head engineer!" Cried Koki, as the gang split up going back in the Tortuga.

Meanwhile, Aviva got transported into a land with pink sky and grass and bushes and purplish-brownish canyons, and dead trees.

"Oy! Where am I?" She said.

Suddenly, she noticed a dragon coming at her breathing fire.

"AY!" Aviva screamed as she dodged it, "Rude much." She muttered but quickly just realized something. "Wait was that a Drag—….Nah!"

"I better explore this place." She then said.

But little did our heroine know that on a black jet parked somewhere else, she was watched by a certain skinny pale skinned black cladded villain with the knack for robotic inventory through his large monitor, in his monitor room.

"Poor Quirkovado!" Said Zach Varmitech, the evil inventor. "Darn,

are you sure you don't want me to say anything to make Aviva feel bad Shinji?!"

"Sigh" Sighed Zach's alliance Shinji a cantankerous warlock, of the world Aviva was in. "Zach, we been trough this a zillion times! If you tell her that…HUMAN, such as yourself will contact her teammates as she finds out." He complained.

"Well…you cast a spell to make HER technology not work in this world while we were in the Human world!"

"Grrr—FINE, go then already!"

"Heh heh! Perfect!"Zach said evilly until he got interrupted by Shinji.

"Just so Aviva won't Know where we are, best speak into my wand." He suggested.

"And I thought I was older, and the greatest mind!" Zach muttered, as he did what Shinji advised.

Meanwhile, Aviva was walking past baby Dragons, Trolls and other mythical creatures.

"Ay dos mijo!" She said "I see things! I am probably dreaming!"

Suddenly a familiar voice occurred out of nowhere or so she thought!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHH! Hello Quirkovado! Welcome to your nightmares coming true! And there's no way out, and your fellow Wild Rats can't help you! Ciao!"

"Grrrrr Zach! But how?!" Said Aviva annoyed. Then suddenly, she remembered something."Wait, I can contact my friends with my creature pod, I mean nothing beats technology! Eat your heart out Zach!"

But, there was a non-useful matter, her creature pod don't work. She tried to make it work but to Zach and Shinji's delight, via through Zach's Monitor, Aviva didn't have much luck!

"Sorry Aviva, looks like your'e stuck here, as I go to your well—Ick—OUR world. and take over the TORTUGA! Later!" Zach Taunted.

"….Take over the Tortuga?….." Aviva Said scared than Furious, "—Not if I can help it, Te conseguire' Zach, esta no es tu propiedad—"

Whatever 'Señorita Lame excuse for an inventor." Zach Said to himself. "And you don't know gaelic."

She Kept rambling on in Spanish angrily that she broke in to tears crying softly, worrying what Zach was going to do next, as she hurried her face in her hands.


	4. Mythical Chapter 3

**MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile It was mid-afternoon in Japan, when Koki and the Brothers were looking for Aviva, but, no luck.

"Argh!" Roared a frustrated Koki "Where could she be?"

"I don't know how Aviva could disappear like that. Maybe it's magic." Said Martin.

"No one kinda like jokes, when this is pretty serious dude!" Said Chris.

"You're right there's no such thing as magic."

"Okay get it together, Koki, She Has to be here!"

"Maybe we can find her later sorry, Koki, but I'm kinda hungry!" Said Martin.

Yeah me too, but Aviva'll show up, she always does." Said Chris.

Koki's tummy started to rumble. "Okay, a snack it is, but I'm starting to get a feeling a certain villain is playing a prank on us!" She muttered.

Meanwhile in the other world Aviva was in, A blonde haired, freckle faced, slightly casual, cute teenage girl was riding her broom—which makes her a witch, a certain teen witch— on her free time, until she noticed a certain Latina girl crying.

She hid by the bushes to observe the girl.

"Huh who is that girl and why is she crying" The Witch said until she found out…"What the hex? She's human, like half of me!" She said, as she went out of the bushes to greet the girl.

"Hello," Said the witch. "What's wrong? Are you lost?"

Aviva the Latina looked up and Saw the witch. "Wha? Another human? Here in this World?" She wondered.

"Well, yeah," Said The witch, "you kinda got it, and when I mean Kinda, I mean i'm…..part …..witch…."

"Witch!?" Aviva said Scared and almost got defensive but the witch stopped her.

"Hey, hey, easy, it's okay, I'm friendly, yes I do magic, but for the good side. By the way you look familiar….hmmm…..aha! you're the head engineer of the Wild Kratts crew! EEH! I like, so can't believe that I'm meeting you in person!"

"Hey! You know about me? But, HOW?"

"Uh I did kinda say I was part human, so…. yeah!"

"The two girls exchanged laughs!"

"Aviva Corcovado!" Said Aviva.

"Sabrina Spellman!" Said the witch.

"Nice to meet you!" Said the two girls as they shook hands.

"Now since you say you're part human, I have a feeling you live in the human world — my world as well!" Aviva guessed.

"Hey you got it!" Sabrina the witch said.

"Well you'll need to get me out of here, you see this was all my arch nemesis Zach Varmitech's doing, he, somehow trapped me in this place."

"Well, that name does sound familiar ….. Aha! Now I remember, I saw a tall thin built goth guy who seemed to be an Inventor—who knows how he got here—and he made a deal with my rival witch—well, warlock foe Shinji and Shinji transported out of here to do something with magic and technology or something. Hmm, that's what I heard while my friends were spying on him. must be up to his tricks again. Plus Welcome to Witch World, Aviva!"

So that's what Zach's up to so he can take over the Tortuga!" Aviva Said with anger in her voice and eyes. "Sabrina, think you can take me back to the Human world and so my fellow Wild Kratts and I can settle my score with Zach?"

"You, got it!" Sabrina agreed! "Hop on!" So, as Aviva hopped on Sabrina's broom stick the two flew along the Witch world, all the way past, forests canyons via mythical creatures to a certain castle like school in a plateau…..


	5. Mythical Chapter 4

**MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in the Castle, in the Witch World, Sabrina gave Aviva a slight tour.

"This is the witch school I attend, as well as high school in Greendale in the the human world. My head misstress, Enchantra—who tends to be Shinji's mother, hates full humans, so I'll make you invisible and transparent so no one—-especially, SHE, won't find out. So don't say anything! Shhhhh!" Sabrina gently advised.

"You got it!" Said Aviva, as she and Sabrina walked casually as they passed everyone including Enchantra.

"Hello Sabrina," Said Enchantra. "How is one of my prized pupils today, Is there no humans in the school.

Aviva was offended and furious about what she heard, but reluctantly kept quiet.

"Nope, no humans, nada, zilch, na-ah!" Said Sabrina.

"Yes…." Enchantra muttered as she went on.

"Phew," Said Sabrina as she and Aviva found two certain doors.

Woah we stopped at some doors!" Aviva Marveled.

"Yeah, hang on tight, and hop on," Said Sabrina, "This is going to be a wild ride!"

Meanwhile, in Japan, Koki and the brothers, after they were done with lunch, were looking for Avian the Tortuga, it was evening, thad frustration occured.

Argh! Where is Aviva?!" Snarled a frustrated Koki.

"Easy Koki, we can find her let's all be patient—" Said Chris but he was cut off.

But we've been looking for her ALL DAY! I'm loosing my cool here—"

"Uh, guys…." Martin said, as the three saw a familiar black jet hover down in front of them and the Tortuga. As it landed, Zach and a few Zachbots came out. Shinji was already back in Witch World.

"Hello Wild Rats!" He greeted.

The three heroes gasped as they saw what they saw.

"Zach!" They said.

"What gives?" Martin said.

"Well, Too bad Aviva isn't here, no clue where she is and WHATEVER!" ZACH replied. "And since she isn't here, looks like the Tortuga is not yours anymore!

Ooh sorry Zach but we have creature power to—" Said Chris but he got cut off.

"Uh Chris, I don't think we have time for creature power right now we better… RUN!" Said Koki as she ran with Chris and Martin in the Tortuga, as she put it on lockdown and the three raced to the cockpit to wake up Jimmy.

"Oh, Jimmy, your controller's—" Chris whispered but Koki cut him off again.

NO TIME!" She said as She kicked Jimmy's chair as the HQ's pilot got startled.

"Ah!" Jimmy cried!

"Jimmy, Set this ship away—from Zach!" Koki ordered!

Yes Ma'am!" JZ nervously said as he did what he was told.

As the Tortuga took off Zach got annoyed.

"Grrr GET THEM!" He roared as the Zach bots literally went after the Tortuga.

"Sigh, not literally! Let's chase them on my jet!" Zach said annoyed.

And the Zach Bots did what they were told, as the chase from Japan begun.


	6. Mythical Chapter 5

**A MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Chapter 5

In the Witch World, Sabrina with Aviva co-riding her broom, flew into the opened doors, revealing a portal flying into it and ended up….. in a BEDROOM! especially when her broom turned into a scooter, as she parked it in her room.

"Wow! Inrceible'" Aviva Marveled.

"Welcome to my bedroom!" Said Sabrina. "Cool huh? Now I still must keep you invisible. I live in a cafe called Spellman's Brew and, here we are! Anywho, we don't want my aunts Hilda and Zelda to see you, a human coming from the Witch World. They're witches too." She whispered.

"Perfecto, lead the way!"

Sabrina, and the invisible Aviva walked down to the base of the home and past the Spellman's brew cafe, past aunts, Hilda and Zelda—two short and tall women who were witches and made it out safely.

"Well, here we are, Greendale!" Sabrina announced.

"Wow, beautiful city! I'd never thought I'd get used to this place!" Aviva marveled. "Now to settle my score with Zach by calling my crew-mates!"

Aviva, with that took out her creature pod and called her crew.

"Hi Koki." She greeted. Koki answered on the opposite line.

"Huh Aviva? Boss, where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere on the Tortuga!" She responded.

Hearing this, Chris and Martin were relieved.

"Long story, I can tell you when you get here, right now, tell Jimmy to set coordinates for Greendale, that's where I am at a place called Spellman's Brew."

"Glad to Veev, Zach is on our tail!"

"Yeah I had a feeling, just tell JZ to get the Tortuga into invisibility mode!"

"Oh yeah," Said Jimmy Z. hearing Aviva on Koki's Creature Pod, as he pressed the invisibility mode button.

"Try catching us NOW Zach!" Said Koki, quietly to herself.

Meanwhile, on Zach's black jet, seeing that the Tortuga went into invisibility mode, The evil inventor got annoyed.

"Aw come on!" Whined Zach, "Well they want to play stealth, then I'll be cool with it! Zach bots go literally off the jet, and scan the invisible Tortuga!"

The Zach Bots flew out—fast and did what their master ordered.

Meanwhile, in front of Spellman's Brew, Aviva and Sabrina were waiting a long time.

"Don't worry the Tortuga should arrive shortly," Aviva replied. "After all, I designed the ship with advanced technology. After all, it's where my teammates live as roommates, as well as co workers."

"You are so amazing!" Marveled Sabrina.

Suddenly, a certain turtle shaped ship hovered down with a latch opening from the bottom of the ship and three ropes flung down with Chris, Martin and Koki, riding down the ropes like firemen riding down metal poles.

"Guys, you're here!" Aviva cried in happiness.

Aviva and Koki hugged.

"Aviva, we were worried about you!" Said Koki in relief.

"How'd you disappear to over here?" Asked a marveled Chris.

"Well, I know you won't believe me," said Aviva, fast, "But, a magical portal, in the Tortuga, sucked me in with force, ended up in a scary looking world called Witch World, heard Zach's bragging voice annoying me in my head, I broke into tears, met this sweet gal, over here," She continued showing Sabrina to the crew. "We went past the witch school of a witch named Enchantra, went passed a large doors into here in our world so…sigh…..here I am!"

"I knew magic was real!" Said Martin

"Well, what matters now is that your here, and we can stop Zach!" Said Koki. "He's on our tail!"

"Plus who's this cool young lady?" Asked Chris.

"Oh yeah, everyone Sabrina Spellman,"Aviva introduced. "Sabrina, these are my co-workers, Chris and Martin Kratt, and my employee, Koki. And Jimmy Z., my other employee, is afraid of heights so he's up piloting the Tortuga, you'll meet him later."

"Oh, I remember you two," Said Sabrina, "You're the Kratt Brothers, I remember watching you two on Zoboomafoo and Kratt's Creatures. But Zoboomafoo was more charming."

"Cool, a fan!" Said Martin.

"Always respecting the respect from our fans," Said Chris.

Suddenly a half black half white teenage girl came over to greet Sabrina.

"Hey Sabrina," Said the girl, "How's it going—Woah, are…. those….the …..WILD KRATTS!? IN GREENDALE?! EEEEE!" She Squealed in excitement.

"Cool, another fan!" Said Chris. Martin nodded in agreement

"Zoboomafoo was AWESOME! Excpecially Chris and Martin, nice to meet you, and you must be Aviva corcovado and her assistant Koki! You engineers are too cool, by the way i'm Jessie, pleasure meeting you! Hey, where's Jimmy Z.?"

Up on the Tortuga piloting it in hover mode." Said Koki, "just look up and check it out."

with that Jessie the biracial girl, looked up and was marveled at the ship's technology.

"Cool!" She said.

Meanwhile, when Zach finally reached the good guys location, he remembered something…


	7. Mythical Chapter 6

**MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Chapter 6

Zach, as he called his Zach Bots to come back in the jet, remembered that Cafe. He remembered that after he loved their coffee and snacks, (despite he's skinny.) the evil inventor, nosy as he was, snuck up stairs and found a home above above and snuck into a certain bedroom and impulsively jimmied the lock on the two large doors and send him to witch world and met Shinji, the not-so-nice teen warlock. They introduced each other after an argument of why Zach was there in Witch World, and the two made a deal, to kidnap Aviva and strand her in witch world.

"Aah there they are in that wonderful —and magic—cafe that got me into Witch World."He replied to himself. "I'll never forget Shinji, that warlock granted me my —-wait, something is not right!" He then said looking at someone with the Wild Kratts.

"Huh?! Quirkovado?" Zach said skeptical! "How did Aviva get out?! Wait a minute." He noticed a certain blonde teen girl with Wild Kratts crew. "Huh? So that must be Sabrina Spellman girl Shinji told me about. She must've helped her escape! Well we'll se about that! I've invented a gadget in my lab here, in my jet, to go back to witch world to have Shinji help me again! I'll connect it to my this part of may computer and or monitor and….."

With that Zach pressed a button and a portal came out and he and jet got sucked inside back to witch world. His adversaries did not know about this.

Meanwhile, with the good guys…

"Oh no!" Cried Jimmy on Aviva's creature pod via the Tortuga. "I just lost Zach's coordinates, he and his jet just …. disappeared!"

"He Must've gone back to Witch world." Said Aviva.

"To get back to see Shinji" Said Sabrina, suspiciously.

"We have to go back to stop them."

"Oh, I'm there!" Said Jessie.

"And I have a plan! Everyone, huddle up!" Aviva announced as the friends did as they were told.

Meanwhile in Witch World, Zach's jet appeared from the mauve-pink skies and caught up with Shinji.

"Shinji!" Zach said through his speaker from his jet. "Aviva got away! Back in the human world! With her fellow Wild Rats! As well as that Sabrina Spellman chick."

"Sigh, I told you that letting Aviva know our scheme was a bad idea!" Shinji complained, annoyed. "Well, too late for that now, we have to come with a bigger and better scheme."

Little did our villains know, that the Wild Kratts via Sabrina's magic entered the Witch World in an invisible and transparent Tortuga.

"All right take it down nice and easy, JZ!" Said Aviva, but it was too late Jimmy landed the ship near Zach and Shinji's location, with a loud THUD!

"Aah! Ghosts," Zach said while jumping onto Shinji's arms sucking his thumb, as the Warlock dropped him, on the ground.

"Grow up!" Shinji complained in annoyance.

Meanwhile, on the Tortuga, everyone exchanged annoyed looks to Jimmy. Chris and Martin made more calm but serious faces.

"Heh, heh, sorry!" Jimmy sheepishly said.

"It's actually okay, Zach knew what he was getting into." Said Aviva.

"Oh, well, that makes sense!" said Martin.

Okay, Sabrina," Aviva said turning to her half human friend as the seven friends headed for the main room, "They're a lot of Creatures like dragons and ogres trolls and other creatures."

Yes and werewolves, like my half werewolf half witch friend, Verelupa at witch school!" Said Sabrina.

"Yes, well I'm thinking we could do Creature power of these creatures."

"Well…. to be honest," Said Chris, "Me and Martin saw some of that stuff, We always dreamed of this day we would see these creatures!"

"Yeah, let's do some Mythical creature adventuring to stop Zach!" Martin added.

"Oye'!" Aviva agreed, putting her creature power suit on. "Let's do this but my computer wo'nt study these creatures of here!"

"On it!" Sabrina said as she used her wand to make the technology program these creatures as well.

"Bueno! Thanks 'Brina. So what do trolls do," Aviva said as she studied trolls.

The Tortuga was also luckily near a troll cave, another good thing the Tortuga was invisible.

"Chris, Martin you know what to do guys!" Said Aviva.

"Aye Aye! Let's go bro, let's scan, and send to Aviva and the crew." Said Chris.

"Right beside you, dude!" Said Martin.

The Kratt brothers scanned the trolls, while hiding behind a bush.

"Great job," Whispered Martin,

"You too!" whispered back Chris, as the brothers high-fived.

"They dwell in isolated rocks, mountains or caves, and live together in small families and are rarely helpful to humans or witches." Aviva Studied.

"Prefect, now, let's do some Nocturna beasts." Aviva announced. "And here's some now!"

"Let's go find a nocturnal beast!" Said Martin with Chris in tow.

The brothers found a Dark snarling mouthed creature coming from a hollow tree. Hiding behind a rock, they scanned it and sent it to Aviva.

"Cool," She said, "Nocturna Beasts, live in hollow trees in dark forests here in the magical world."Aviva then studied. "They also feed on fear and fright —especially off the nightmares of humans. They get stronger, and more powerful they become. Only the sphere of illusion can defeat it. Fantastico, now, with Werewolves!"

"I got this!" Said Sabrina as she magically warped her witch-werewolf friend Veralupa over on the Tortuga.

Woah! What's going on?!" Veralupa said. "Wasn't I at witch school?"

"Yeah long story V., I need a werewolf for Creature power." Sabrina replied.

"Sure okay. Hey, you guys must be the Wild Kratts Sabrina tells me about! Veralupa nice to meet you, but, what brings you to witch world?"

"Long Story!" Said Aviva "We'll tell later. Chris Martin bente, we've got someone in the ship to study."

The Kratt brothers dashed back in and scanned Veralupa as Aviva got data.

"Werewolves are humans affected by other werewolves being either purposely or being placed under a curse or affection. They're much like a common wolf like Little Howler, only more antropomorohic. Aviva Studied. "Now, onto Dragons!"

"Oh, I'm excited!" Said Chris, as he and Martin went back outside —contacting with Aviva via their creature pods—and found a dragon's nest with a baby dragon in it.

"Aww how cute ….and easy to scan!" Said Martin, as he and Chris scanned the baby dragon — right before the mother dragon got back! The bros quickly left back to the Tortuga, as Aviva studied the scan.

"Dragons are Large serpent like creatures with brute strength and breathe fire. Awesome!" said Aviva "And just in time Kratt bros, Three Troll, Nocturna Beast, and Dragon power disks, and Sabrina and I are coming with you guys, got a creature power suit for a guest like Sabrina herself. Koki, Jimmy, you and Jessie stay here, it's too dangerous!"

"NO!" Koki stated, with jessie refusing too," Jessie and I just bonded."

"Plus," Added Jessie, "Sabrina's my friend too, and we protect each other like Chris and Martin do!"

"Aww, that's sweet!" The Kratt Bros said at once!

"Me three!" Snarled Veralupa. I kinda know what Shinji's up to."

Koki and Jessie made puppy dog eyes to Koki's boss Aviva. but Veralupa passed to do the eyes thing.

"Sigh, Fine you can come with us!" Aviva said reluctantly allowing them to come.

"Does that mean I can come all the time, you go on—" Koki asked excitedly, but she got cut off.

"Don't push it!" Aviva said in annoyance.

"Gotcha! Let's go Jess! Jimmy leave this ship on lockdown mode." Koki then said turning to Jimmy.

"Gulp, will do!" Jimmy whined scared about these creatures.


	8. Mythical Chapter 7

**MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Chapter 7

As the seven friends went out, to touch the magical creatures, Sabrina sprang up.

"Uh guys," She said, "I'm going to have to make you invisible temporarily until your ready to touch the creatures and activate. These ones are really dangerous"

"Woah, Sabrina is pretty right!" Said Chris.

"Give us what you got!" Said Martin.

"Gotcha!" Sabrina responded as with that she cast a transparency spell on herself, Jessie, Aviva, Chris, Koki, and Martin, but not Veralupa.

"There! Now, let's go!" Said Sabrina.

"No offense Aviva," Said Veralupa, "But I don't believe I need a creature power disk and/or suit, just fine being me.

A transparent Sabrina went to touch an troll, slipped her troll disk in to touch one, pressed the paw button icon and….

"ACTIVATE TROLL POWERS!"

With that Sabrina digitally became a pink and black troll with her human face.

Jessie and Koki touched a Nocturna Beast in the forest, slipped their disks into their disks into their suits, pressed the paw button and…..

"ACTIVATE NOCTURNA BEAST POWERS!"

With that, Jessie transformed into an gray and black nocturna beast, as well as Koki transformed into an orange and black nocturnal beast.

Chris and Martin did the same to Veralupa…..

"ACTIVATE WEREWOLF POWERS!"

Aviva went to the same baby dragon Chris and Martin scanned, touched it and…

"ACTIVATE DRAGON POWERS!"

At that time Sabrina reversed the transparency spell as everyone, including a natural Veralupa was ready to stop Shinji and Zach!

"TO THE MAGICAL CREATURE RESCUE!" They all said and ran for two villains.

Meanwhile, Zach and Shinji were arguing about to come up with a plan, when neither one could do so!

You can't think up a plan?" Zach whined.

"Hang on, I'm thinking. And you say you're the greatest mind!" Shinji growled.

Suddenly, Zach and Shinji heard the some magic creatures.

"Hold on, I hear something!" Zach said.

"I'm coming too!" Shindig added.

To the villains dismay—especially a scared Zach—there was magical creatures in front of them and Zach's black jet.

Suddenly Zach quickly realized who these creatures were!

"Aah Wild Rats!?" He shrieked.

"That's Wild Kratts." Chris and Martin in creature power replied back.

"Grr…. Zach Bots, GET THEM!" Zach commanded.

Multiple Zach Bots charged but Sabrina smashed some Bots with massive strength.

Veralupa Scratched some Zach bots to dice them up with her claws and chomped them with her powerful jaws.

Avive in dragon powers breathed fire to take down the last of Zach's Zach Bots.

"My….Zach Bots!" Zach whimpered.

Koki and Jessie used some Nocturna Beast powers to feed off Zach's fears, and got bigger to distract a scared Zach.

"I've got you Zach!" Shinji said, coming at the nick of time with his wand, but no use. Shinji was confused.

"I used a spell to make creature power immune to YOUR magic, Shinji!" Sabrina replied.

"Clever girl!" Snarled Shinji.

behind our villains, Aviva the dragon, snuck behind the black jet and Charred the black jet with her fire breath!

Meanwhile with Zach and Shinji,

Well looks like I'm outta here! lets'— huh?!" Said Zach nervous, but when he looked back, The inventor alongside Shinji found a suprising shock. "Aah! My Jet! it's in flames!"

"You're welcome," Said Aviva with her dragon power head sticking out, "You think you can GET AWAY WITH THIS TRAPPING ME IN WITCH WORLD ?!" She growled, "AND WARPING ME OUT OF THE TORTUGA, AND TRY TO TAKE IT OVER!?"

With that, the livid Aviva was ready stomp Zach and Shinji. The inventor and warlock were frightened (mostly Zach) As she did, she stomped next to them instead.

Aviva came up to Zach and snorted smoke into his face.

"Leave Witch world, or I'll stomp you for REAL!" Aviva snarled slowly, as Sabrina used her wand to magical repair Zach's jet.

"Aha! My jet's repaired, now to—" Zach said but Aviva gave him a fierce glare.

"Nevermind!" Zach Sheepishly said. As he flew The jet away as shine made a portal to the human world.

"Well," Said Martin, "Hope Zach learned his lesson now—"

"—Uh, Wait for it!" Aviva said.

As the jet started, Shinji and the good guys heard a voice from the jet…..

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU WILD RATS!"

Martin and Chris exchanged confused looks at Zach and Said, "That's Wild Kratts!"


	9. Mythical Chapter 8

**MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Chapter 8

The wild kratts as well as Jessie, Sabrina and Verelupa deactivated and raced back to the Tortuga. As well as contacting Jimmy Z on the ship.

"Zach and Shinji are defeated, We can all go home now!" Said Sabrina

"Yessss! Sigh!" Sighed jimmy in relief.

"Well, I live here so…. Tootle-Loo!" Said Veralupa as she waved good bye.

In front of Spellman's brew by sunset in the human world, it was time for Sabrina and Jessie to say bye to the Wild kratts.

"Like I tried to tell you guys, if I know Zach, he'll go back to his usual ways in no time. He'll never learn!" Said Aviva.

"Welcome to my world with Shinji!" Said Sabrina.

"Well," Said Chris, "Mission accomplished, we stopped Shinji from from helping Zach once again try to take over the Tortuga."

"And we got Aviva back with the help of this young lass, Sabrina Spellman!" Said Martin.

"Yeah and we got some Magical creature power to help defeat those baddies!" Said Jessie.

"But, remember," Said Sabrina, "What you saw…..has to be a secret. I can't blow my cover as a witch as well as a human."

DOn't worry, we can keep a secret," Said Chris.

"You have our word!" Said Martin.

"So, before you go ….. wanna have dinner with me, Jessie and my aunts Hilda and Zelda here, at Spelllman's brew."

You bet i'm Starving" Said Aviva and everyone agreed.

"Then let's go!" Sabrina Said, as everyone went on inside.

"I really wanna study more of those creatures" Said Chris.

Yeah, living free and in Witch World!" Said Martin while he and Chris were talking in to join the others.

 **THE END**


	10. Mythical Live action ending

**MYTHICAL CREATURE MISSION**

Live Action Ending

(the Kratt Bros in front of museum in Scotland)

Chris: Well mythical creatures may not be real but in a way that's a good thing.

Martin "Dragons, ogres even Minotaurs have brute strength and can destroy buildings, and that wouldn't be good. We want to stay safe in OUR habitats."

Martin: Minotaurs from greek myths, are half man half bull that carry axes and seem very vicious.

Chris: "Ogres, are giant canabals who sadly eat human infants and young human children and are even More fierce."

Martin: "And a Scottish legend from, well here, is the Loch Ness Monster. But a gentle creature with a long neck Two jumps like a camel, Scaly. Or kinda like a sea brontosaurus."

Chris: "Yeah, false horses are Unicorns who are horses with a magical horns."

Martin: "And the Pegasus is a horse with bird wings— yeah, they can fly!"

Chris: "Boy that myth creature studying was fun, but we got to study some real creatures!"

Martin: "Let's go!"

Chris: "Keep on creature adventuring!"

Martin: "We'll see you on the creature trail!"


End file.
